


put your head on my shoulder

by av_versiera



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, lovethispurepairingsomuch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-19 17:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av_versiera/pseuds/av_versiera
Summary: Jaemin decides to help Jeno with a problem that he's unaware of.





	put your head on my shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> my futile attempt at fluff lol.

Jaemin thinks he’s happy. Of course, it would be naive of him to think that the world is a good place, but generally, there is nothing that would bring Jaemin down. If someone cuts him in line for the metro, he doesn’t get pissed. He lets it pass with a cool attitude. Someone accidentally steps on his toes? He doesn’t snap at the person. In fact, he might have just apologized for being in their way-cheerfully. 

He was convinced that he can get through any day without being upset. That was the way he lived. 

Until he met small, gloomy Jeno from school. 

Okay, he wasn’t  _ that  _ small. Jaemin was probably only a couple of centimeters taller than him, but he  _ slouches _ . That is so bad for his back.

The sickly-looking kid became a regular companion of his whenever he heads home. He would always sit quietly in the train, earphones in, and black eyes staring into nothing. 

Jaemin did not like him one bit. 

He was like a rainy cloud that follows people, and just couldn’t be rid off. 

Jaemin wonders why he always look so...down. He wants to send a smile his way, do something to somehow make this boy smile, but he’s always staring into space. Inattentive. Jaemin wants to bother him about it. What if he’s just staring into space, and someone tries to pickpocket him? 

Sometimes he sleeps. In class, in the subway. Jaemin does not like the fact that he is starting to worry about him. 

When he sleeps, his neck  _ bends _ unnaturally. It’s not even human. Jaemin could probably write a whole quadratic equation for it. Or maybe that’s an exaggeration. 

But his neck bends, and Jaemin’s neck starts to hurt whenever he comes close to thinking about it. 

Jaemin wants to help him, but also, help himself. Yes, that must be the reason. He can’t stand Jeno’s neck suffering, and his own neck suffering from some phantom pain. This can’t happen to him. It is not in his happy agenda. 

Not on Na Jaemin’s watch. 

He likes to think that he is one of those people that has a special gift of cheering up those around him. 

So one day, he sat next to gloomy Jeno, making sure that he acted aloof. His classmate was unaware, though Jaemin was pretty sure Jeno glanced at him many times. The train is now in motion, and by the corners of his eyes, Jaemin sees Jeno swaying, his eyes fluttering close. Then, he seems to catch himself and shakes himself out of his drowsiness. 

Jaemin hides a smile. Jeno is a little bit adorable, with his small, smiley eyes glaring at the space in front of him. 

It’s no wonder why girls sought after him. 

Jaemin relaxes on his seat beside Jeno, and as the long train ride (really, it’s not that long) drags on, Jeno starts to sway again, and this time, he succumbs to his sleepiness. 

Jaemin feels a head resting on his shoulder, a pleasant weight pressing onto him. Jaemin freezes in his spot, fighting the urge to move around suddenly and to wake Jeno up. 

People came in and out, the automatic doors of the train opening and closing. Their steps landed on the platforms, or up the train, the lights flickering and changing around them due to the shadows of the people. 

Jaemin feels his eyes grow heavy, but then Jeno jerked awake, and he had no choice but to act aloof again.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jaemin sees Jeno in school, quiet and reserved. However, he notices that he is a gentle kid. He doesn’t make a lot of loud noises, like the other boys around them. He doesn’t step into class, causing a ruckus. He helps other people when they dropped something, and when he smiles and greets his teachers, Jaemin feels thrilled. His smile is so cute. Like a little kid. 

He wonders when he would get to say hi, and actually introduce himself. He wants to befriend this Jeno kid. 

  
  
  
  
  


In the train, Jaemin sits himself next to Jeno again, and lets him rest his head on his shoulder. Jaemin thinks that Jeno has his own automatic internal alarm clock because he always seem to wake up right on his train stop. 

Jaemin becomes Jeno’s guardian angel like this, looking out for his poor neck, and whatnot. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jaemin gives half of his peanut butter jelly sandwich and his extra strawberry milk to an unassuming Jeno, whose bent over whatever he’s reading. Jeno slowly looks up, a mild surprise written all over his features. 

“Here,” Jaemin tells him. 

Jeno stares at him, and Jaemin considers taking away the snacks. 

“Um, thanks,” Jeno finally replies, taking the food from Jaemin’s hands. 

Jaemin nods, and then he walks away. 

The next day, the two of them became lunch buddies, finding a table where they can sit together. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Being in the same classes and grade made it easier for them to grow closer. First, it was a little awkward, but when they decided to be paired with each other for a project, that made them exchange numbers and interact a lot. Jaemin was particular about assignments and pushed Jeno to make a plan on how they will tackle their project, while Jeno was a little laid back and made Jaemin take breaks. Sometimes they would crash into each other’s houses, and they would play video games and eat a lot of unhealthy snacks. 

Jaemin doesn’t like that Jeno gets crumbs everywhere, but he doesn’t complain. At least, this time. 

  
  


“As expected,” Jaemin playfully sang. “We have an A because of me.”

Jeno smiles brightly, laughing a little when Jaemin is standing up with legs wide apart and a hand over one hip. 

Jaemin shook their paper in front of Jeno’s face. “See, this is because you listened to me.”

Jeno leans away, his eyes closing in tiny slits of crescents. “I get it.”

Jaemin sighs happily, satisfied with the work that he and Jeno accomplished. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When they are heading home, Jeno sleeps on Jaemin’s shoulder again. Jaemin smiles at their reflection on the other window, his heart full and content. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The homecoming dance is dawning upon them, and the girls of their school are in a mad haze trying to get Jeno’s attention. They all had one goal: score him as a date for the dance. Jaemin didn’t really get the hype, and he shows this by ranting Renjun’s ear off. 

“They’re bothering him, you know?” Jaemin rants. 

Renjun sighs exasperatedly. He has been hearing this for almost a month now. 

“Like, he looks so bothered,” Jaemin opens his mouth wide to emphasize his point. His voice grew in volume, resulting a few looks from their classmates. Jaemin doesn’t really care when he attracts attention. Sometimes, he gets louder because of the attention. “Can’t they give him space?”

Renjun rolls his eyes. “I don’t know, Nana...why don’t you ask him to the dance?” He replies snarkily, clearly joking. 

Jaemin stops, his mouth snapping shut in the process. “Huh?”

Renjun stares back at Jaemin. “What.”

“What.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jaemin pouts at the ride home. This time, Jeno is wide awake, his attention trained to his phone. 

Jaemin doesn’t notice it but Jeno had glanced at him many times. Jeno notices his unbelievably, long eyelashes. He thinks that Jaemin is too pretty for his own good. He also notices Jaemin’s pout, which replaced his wide grin. 

When the two of them had to part, they only exchanged a few words. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jeno ends up going with one of the girls from the volleyball team. Jaemin came with his usual ensemble, and greeted everyone he met on the dance floor. People made way or striked conversations with him, because it’s Na Jaemin, the most easygoing and social guy in school. Everyone gravitated towards him. He was warm like that. 

As the night drags on, the dance was becoming less enjoyable, and the gymnasium is growing hotter because of all the people and their hot breaths. Jaemin loosens his tie a bit, and decides that he needed to get some room. 

He loved crowds, but there are times when he had to just get away. The homecoming dance was suppose to be a happy event, but for some reason, Jaemin is upset. Disappointed even. 

He wasn’t sure where all these feelings are coming from, but whenever Jeno’s name flashes in his mind, his mood sours a little bit more. 

“What kind of friend is he?” Jaemin murmurs to himself. “How dare he abandon me! Well, no one abandons Na Jaemin!”

  
  


Jaemin stops, the cooler breeze of the night brushing against his face. “Gosh, Jaemin. Get yourself together. Why are you upset? There’s no need to be upset! Be cool!” 

Jaemin breathes in and out, trying his best to cheer himself up, but he just...couldn’t. 

  
  


“Okay, uhh, think happy thoughts, Nana!” He exclaims loudly. 

“Who are you talking to?” Jeno’s voice smoothly interrupts. 

  
  


Jaemin jumps in his place, his hands going up in front of him animatedly. He calms down when he saw Jeno beside him. In fact, all the sad feelings went away when he saw him. 

Then, he remembers why he’s sorta, kinda mad at Jeno. 

  
  


“Why are you looking at me like that?” Jeno asks, a little uneasy from Jaemin’s squinting. 

“Aren’t you suppose to be with your date?” Jaemin pouts, his voice proud and unshakeable. 

“Ah, well. She’s not my date. I just helped her around since we’re both in the planning committee,” Jeno says, smiling widely. 

  
  


“Planning committee?” Jaemin exclaims incredulously. “Since when?”

Jaemin knows everything about his friends. He made it his business to be aware of these matters. 

  
  


“Ah, when you were ranting about how the other school dances suck,” Jeno replies, growing soft as he finishes his sentence. “Um, well...I guess, it sucked this time too.”

Jaemin stares at Jeno, but then he shakes himself out of his stupor. “What? No! Jeno!” He reprimands. “The dance is amazing! I-it was awesome!”

  
  


Jeno laughs, his eyes crinkling softly. 

“I just went out here a little bit because it was hot, but Jeno! You did a great job!” Jaemin praises. 

Jeno’s ears are starting to grow hot. “Thanks, Nana.”

  
  


Jaemin laughs giddily. “Why are you out here? You should be enjoying your dance!”

Jeno scratches the back of his head. “I-well?” 

“What? I can’t read minds Lee Jeno.”

  
  
  


Jeno swallows nervously. “Na Jaemin, will you have this dance with me?” 

Jaemin grins, a little surprised at the proposal. “Of course!” 

_ Yes! _ Jaemin’s mind screamed at the same time.

  
  
  


Jeno pulls out his phone, and selected a slow dance song. Paul Anka’s voice slowly sang the first few words, encompassing them in a little bubble of theirs. 

“ _ Put your head….on my shoulder _ …”

  
  
  


Jaemin smiles, looking straight into Jeno’s eyes. He placed his arms on Jeno’s shoulder, and he felt Jeno’s hands on his hips. They swayed to the song, feet planted on the ground. 

  
  


“ _ Baby…” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jaemin and Jeno went home together, and this time, Jaemin falls asleep. 

Luckily, Jeno’s shoulder was beside him for his head to rest comfortably. 

  
  


Jeno grins, and then he presses his lips against the crown of Jaemin’s head. A second later, he follows, his eyes fluttering close. 

He too, rests his head on Jaemin’s, the two of them fitting each other sweetly. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
